


the things that you've been dreaming

by myialeighanne



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myialeighanne/pseuds/myialeighanne
Summary: somnophilia: the urge or desire to have a sexual encounter with someone who's asleep.song: come a little closer - cage the elephant
Relationships: Amy Bendix/Frank Castle
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977094
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	the things that you've been dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> somnophilia: the urge or desire to have a sexual encounter with someone who's asleep.  
> song: come a little closer - cage the elephant

Amy is sleeping when Frank gets home. All curled up on top of the blankets like a kitten worn out from playing, her teddy riding high on smooth thighs. He can see from the way it’s settled that she’s not wearing anything underneath it. Her chest rises and falls with her soft, slow breaths, and his cock jerks despite how tired he is.

He climbs onto the bed as lightly as possible, slowly parting her legs and letting her body roll with the movement so that she’s on her back and he can fit himself in front of her. She doesn’t wake up.

He pushes her legs further apart, until her whole pussy is on display, and takes a second to admire her before ducking his head down. She tastes as good as always, clean and fresh like new. He circles her clit with his tongue and is rewarded with a gush of slick against his beard. He smiles, laps his way down and into her little hole, and buries his face against her to taste inside.

It doesn’t take long for her breath to start hitching and her hole to start spasming around his tongue, and he only stops when he hears a breathy little “Daddy,” he raises his head to look and her, she’s still asleep, just barely, but he can wait any longer, desperate to be inside her.

He undoes his pants with one hand, pushing her hair out of her face with the other. He grabs her hips, lifts her up and pulls her back so that she’s half in his lap with her back still on the bed, and finally guides his cock into her.

It’s easier than normal to slide in, relaxed with sleep as she is, but it’s always hard to fit into that tight space, even harder when she jolts awake, clenching instinctively with a surprised moan.

“... Daddy?” she whispers, soft and sleepy from her nap.

“Right here, Honey,” he sighs back, hips rutting forward as he tightens his grip on hers to stop her half-hearted squirming. Its almost unbearable to pull out, too easy to thrust back in, her greedy hole squeezing around and sucking him in as he sets up a rhythm, one that has her hands grasping the sheets and her chest heaving with little gasps.

“Daddy,” she whimpers, and then she goes vise tight as her back arches, pussy clenching hard in long waves, and suddenly he’s right there with her, slamming hard and without care until he buries himself as deep as he can and comes, filling her up.

He stays inside for a minute, catching his breath, but eventually he has to pull out, the front of his work pants soaked from being pressed against her. He watches his load leak out of her for a second, before she pushes her own fingers into her hole to keep the rest in, safe.

She smiles up at him, sweet and drowsy once more. “Hi, Daddy. How was your day?”


End file.
